Regal Inheritance
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: A kingdom in the West looses it's daimyo and they have no heir. Or do they? And what does it have to do with Konoha's Number 1 Unpredictable Ninja.


**Regal Inheritance**

**Hidow so I decided to get back into writing Naruto fanfics. I just got caught up in other fandoms so yeah. It's kind of a cross of a couple stories. This is Naruhina, no harem, and Sakura Redemption fic. So no likey then go to another story. Anyways hope you like it**

Chapter 1: A Lost Prince Found

3rd Person Pov

Bells were tolling, telling the citizens of Ānníng Hégǔ* the capital of the Kitsunemaka clan lands that the female daimyo Hana Kitsunemaka had finally succumbed to the poison that had racked her old body for weeks.

For the people of Ānníng Hégǔ it caused both sadness, and fear for their future. In the East, it would just cause sadness, but for those in the West it meant soon their homes and families would be destroyed.

Lady Kitsunemaka had no heirs as no one inherited her kekkai genkai and according to their clan tradition only one with their kekkai genkai could inherit the lands and titles that came with being daimyo.

Her daughter Misaki Kitsunemaka had the kekkai genkai but she had left the West and had married into the Uzumaki royal family. She had died with her husband protecting the innocent Uzumaki that were fleeing into a slaughter. She had two children, a boy Kenji Uzumaki, and a girl Kushina Uzumaki. She had displayed a minute trace of the Kitsunemaka bloodline. They had hoped that her children would unlock it, but she and her son had died during the Kyubbi attack, and unless another heir was found these lands would be ravaged by the wars that plagued their lands.

Luckily fate had intervened in their favor.

Jiàndié Dàshī*1 was certainly not the first to possess his name, and he would not be the last. His name had to reflect his title as the Spy Master of the Kitsunemaka, and his Hēi'àn Dàilǐ Shāng*2 or Agents of Darkness had long since given up their names. However he almost wished for his old name so he could properly be congratulated for finding the thing that could possibly save the Kitsunemaka.

He entered his Lady daimyo's chambers. He found her husband Tiě Yáogǔn*3 and grandson Kenji Uzumaki wearing all black and grieving.

"Jiàndié, what do you want?" The lady daimyo's husband asked.

"I have good news. Kushina's child is alive and well. He is in Konoha and is called Naruto Uzumaki. My spies managed to get his birth certificate and blood tests confirmed it."

They look like they had been slapped across the face they are so shocked. Tiě's face morphs into pure happiness, and he cries in joy. While Kenji's face morphs into pure rage. His face is a visage of righteous fury that was so strong some might call it divine fury.

"THEY. LIED. TO. US. Jiàndié send a message that half of all of the Yāo Lǚ*4 commanders to come with me to Hi no Kuni immediately."

"Yes Lord Kenji."

"Yes, but please go to the fire daimyo first. I believe it is past time that Naruto meets his family."

"I will jiji; it is time to collect my long lost oi."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**In Konoha 2 weeks later**_

Naruto stood before the civilian and shinobi council of Konoha. He stood tall and proud despite his nearly fatal injuries and the hate filled glares of those on the council.

He was being glared at by all of the sensei's of Rookie 11 besides Gai, Tsunande, Jiraiya, the civilian council, the advisors, all of the clan heads besides the Ino-Shika-Cho, Sasuke, and Kiba.

He was surrounded by his true friends. Lee, TenTen, Neji, Gai-sensei, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, and surprisingly Sakura despite her mother's best efforts to make her come to their side. She had just said _'You favor a no good traitor, that almost killed your daughter, over a boy who has won us favor and alliances through blood, sweat, and tears. You are a cold hearted bitch and you are no longer my mother.' _

They were calling for their deaths and were smirking evilly as they were about to read the verdicts for all of them.

BOOM!

The door of the council chambers' door is forced open practically off of its hinges. Men and women in ANBU style uniforms and almost completely white masks march in. Their uniform aren't the typical white and black that Konoha favors. Instead they are red and orange with a symbol that they've never see before on their masks and shoulders in red. The man in charge of them walks in.

He is wearing the same uniform but in light blue and black. He also has the same symbol on his shoulder and mask. He has longer red hair that is in spikes all around his head. He is tall probably about 6' 6" or larger. He is also oozing power and authority.

Behind him the daimyo, his 20 samurai guards, and his 12 ninja guardians come in. They spread out and all the daimyo to be seen. He is an older man with a graying beard and hair. He is wearing a magnificent red kimono with a black sash and embroidered golden tigers on it. He looks regal and his face is in a cool, emotionless mask.

"What is going on?" He says coolly glaring at the people present.

"Daimyo-sama, you should have notified us we-"

"Stop stalling Tsunande and answer the question. Why are you trying to murder innocent children? One of which is the heir of Ushio."

"What?"

"Yes that boy there is the son of Princess Kushina Uzumaki of the Uzumaki main branch and the heiress of Ushio which is the richest country in the world. He also is related to the Kitsunemaka. Which could make him the heir of the most stable region in the West if he has inherited their kekkai genkai. And you people have the _nerve_ to try to kill him for doing his _job_. All of these children and anyone that wishes to leave this village will be under _my_ protection. The Kitsunemaka have been kind enough to loan some of the Yāo Lǚ to us. Commander make sure each person here has at least two of your members. Oh and by the way Tsunande that boy your trying to kill, he is your grandson."

With that the man sweeps out of the room.

"Tsunande-onibaba*5, I believe this belongs to you." Naruto threw the Senju necklace on the ground and stepped out it, crushing the crystal underneath his sandal.

All of the accused left the chambers. Kenji wanted nothing more than to comfort his nephew and talk to him, but he knew he had learned enough secrets for right now. He didn't want to overwhelm him. So he went with the Hyuuga children knowing they would most likely need the most help. They walked through the streets being glared at by civilians but once Kenji used his KI on them they ran away or pissed themselves.

When they arrived at the Hyuuga Compound they are greeted by a shocked Elder Council. They glare at the two and before they can activate the seal Kenji says.

"These two are under the protection of the fire daimyo, and before you claim clan business know that the daimyo's word trumps any and all clan business or secrets. So the use of the Caged Bird Seal, or branding on any of these two will result in your death."

The Elders glower at Kenji who responds with KI that makes their eyes widen and they let them through. The two split up to collect their things. Kenji decides to go with the Branch boy knowing that there will be a lot more trouble with the main branch for him then the girl. They get to his room and he collects his things without any trouble.

However as they go back Kenji sees a main branch boy using the Caged Bird Seal on a young girl. She couldn't have been older than eight and the boy must have been twice her age or a little more than that.

Kenji hated any and all type of child abuse, and he hated slavery even more than that. So he decided since slavery was banned in Hi no Kuni eighty years ago the Caged Bird Seal was a version of both. So he decided to get rid of it.

"Uzumaki Style: Seal Destruction." He whispers quietly and in a large chakra ring, and any and all seals in the Hyuuga Compound are destroyed.

He then hears a cheer go out throughout the Compound. He jumps onto a roof and using chakra enhances his voice so it can be heard throughout the compound.

"Slavery was banned 80 years ago in Hi no Kuni! The Caged Bird Seal was named as a version of slavery. The Elders treachery will be investigated, for now all of you can come with us and be under the daimyo's protection and leave Konoha behind!"

He sees many of Branch Hyuuga bustling about packing their things and children, and sealing other things away. Once they are ready they leave through the unguarded front gate. The gate guards had been Branch members that had packed up their things and families and were no leaving the Compound.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto looked at the two people with him. They were dressed in red and orange but their outfits were ANBU looking. They had katanas on their hips and two ninjatos on their backs, and otherwise looked armed to the teeth. One was a woman and she wasn't very tall, in fact she was only a few inches than Naruto and she had an otherwise petite body. She had dark hair that was in a type of cut that was shorted in the back and longer in the front. The man was about the size of his sensei. He had brown hair that stuck up half hazardly and it looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

They ignored the glares they got from the civilians as did Naruto. They got to his apartment and Naruto got his few precious possessions from a hidden compartment underneath his bed. He put it in his bag and they made their way out only to be greeted by a large mob. The two people immediately took stance and all three of them started to fight.

Naruto decided this gave him permission enough to start killing the bastards the made his life hell. He sliced through people not even seeing their faces as he killed them indiscriminately. However he knew with a mob this size they would die without help. That help came with a female ANBU with purple hair slicing through hordes of people along with the proctor of the first exam, Ibiki. His friends Kotetsu and Izumo also joined in. Hell, even Konohamaru and his friends started to sabotage the civilians advance. Not long after that some of the other Rookies that were with him arrived and they started to cut through the civilians with extreme prejudice. Eventually all that was left were corpses and knocked out dumbasses and the people that had done this raced to the gate.

They found the blue commander with all of the Branch clan, some Inuzuka, the clans of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and some ANBU that Naruto recognized as the ones that would watch him when he was younger and protect him. The daimyo's carriage was escorted out by probably fifteen hundred people that carried about half of all of the money in Konoha.

It was known as the Konoha Exodus.

**So I hope you guys enjoy and please read and review.**


End file.
